clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mectrixctic/1
--'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Religion Indeed, the Muslims do believe that Christians go to the Islam Hell. In fact, every religion has some sort of "bad place" in the afterlife. Most every religion believes they're the only ticket to Heaven. ---- I can list the religious Afterlives I know here: *I'll skip Chrsitianity, since you already know about it. *Hinduism has reincarnation, in which someone becomes something else after they die. *In the case of atheism (also a religion), nothing happens. *In Greek Mythology, everyone went to the same place, good or bad. It was called "Hades". *The Ancient Egyptians didn't have a Hell, but they had a Heaven. Those who didn't get the ticket to the Heaven were sent to a different place; I don't know if it was bad or not. *In Gothicism, (commonly known as "goth", and I'm addressing the so-called "hardcore" gothics, not the fashion statement), death is a privelage, the Grim Reaper an honor. Quoting the television, "Gothics all meet our master. Everyone does.", to which a nearby character asked, "who is that?", and the gothics responded: "Death". The other character then cringed. *In Satanism, they want to go to Hell, and it's one big party loaded with pentagrams, candles, music, fire, brimstone, and evil galore. What happens to others, they could care less. *In Westboro, their god "hates everyone" and only the mebers of the Westboro church go to their heaven. They're infamous for holding those giant signs on highways and coming to your doorstep. According to Bugzy, they splash non-believers with water and say "the power of Christ compels you", then come to your doors. They are Christian wannabes, but trust me, they're not Christian. Both Catholic and Protestant Christians denounce them as a cult. *Judaism has the exact same Heaven and Hell as Christians, but their entry is works, faith, laws, and rituals, and the latter is asking and repentence. *The Wiccan doctrine lacks an afterlife; live for today and eat your herbs. (To my knowledge, you'd better look that one up.) *Mormons have a Heaven for themselves, but the deceased of other religions can get in under certain circumstances. Non-Mormon ghosts/souls/dead people are given the option to convert to Mormonism at the last second and enter heaven with them. The Mormons do NOT believe in reincarnation. They claim to be Christian, but are not denounced by Chrisitans, they're considered something entirely different. *The Jehovah Witness folks belive that only their own enter, that no one can ever enter but them, and if one of their own betrays one of their wacky laws like "don't give blood or accept blood transfusions", they are kicked out of the cult AND Heaven! They come to people's doors as well, more frequently than the Westboro minions. Like Westboro, they are Chrisitan wannabes, splash people with water and that creepy phrase, and are also denounced by Catholics and Protestants alike. *Scientology has something to do with triangles and the number three. It was founded by a science fiction writer, so who knows what they say. *The Heaven's Gate cult believed that UFOs were their gods (ROTFL!), seriously, and when Comet Hale-Bopp came by, they all killed themselves so that their spirits could "rise with the comet and meet the UFOs who are following it so that they could get their real bodies". I laugh just thinking about the fact that they actually worshipped UFOs. *In 2008, the Pokemon games included a religion as part of the plot in their newest series (and I immediantly boycotted it). In the real world, there are no followers, yet. It states that everything was made by a Pokemon and that folks that die go to some wonderland where they live in happiness, or they return as ghosts (their choice). The bad characters get zapped by said Poke-god and I presume they just cease to exist. In a strange twist of irony, the Poke-god can be captured like any other pokemon character can. *Legend says that "Jedi" is a religion: "Luke, I am your god". I'll make a guess: good people go to live with Yoda and Luke Skywalker, bad people are cast to the land where Darth Vader is. LOL, all your faith are belong to us. SOMEBODY SET US UP THE RELIGION! **That is very funny to me. I was told they have a forum on "belief net". ---- I hope you enjoyed that list. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I must say not all those are entirely accurate.--N⊘tAnEditor 15:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks on the movie Thanks man if you want you can claim it! Tails6000 22:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Wiki If you're going to make a CP Fanfic Wiki, too, please don't copy our articles. I hope your new wiki flourishes! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) FREAKISHLY UNHOLY AND INSULTING SIGNATURE Satan loves us? SATAN LOVES US? Boy, I knew you were against me, but that? Metrix, as I have chosen to address you, I request you to not use ~~~~ when signing. Please use a hyphen and your username from now on. That signature is VERY offensive to me personally and implies pro-Satanism (even if it's a joke). I understand your response, "it's only a joke, it's humor, not serious!". Well, to me, religion isn't something you mock or poke fun at. Oh, and don't turn that around and use it on me, for the record, because the Governance covers the secular hierarchy of the Catholic Christian church, not Christianity's beliefs or faith. Keep the signature (I'm not a snooty change police), but do not use it around me, thank you. Sign all future posts with the manner I am about to sign mine, so that I won't have to see that pro-Satanist and highly insulting signature again. --TurtleShroom ^ Like that. You can do whatever you ike with your signature, his says 'Jesus loves you' after all.--N⊘tAnEditor 15:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) i forgot i forgot how to get to that wiki could you send me a link? We should make a page for the Club Chicken Crusaders--Antwan1353 That's Me! 00:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) My signature Sk8rbluscat 2: Twice the fun, Twice the laughs, All from one guy! TALK 20:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RE Sure, also ask AG. And, err..., you said her instead of he. Are you a girl? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to appologize Met, I realise we haven't had the best encounters with each other in the past, but I'd like to say I'm sorry. I don't regret debating with you on the case with UNCP Wiki (I was debating for what I thought was right), but I was a bit to harsh on you. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I wanted to know if we could just start over and forget about this whole UNCP thing? --Speeddasher Thanks. I promise I won't offend UNCP anymore. I still don't really like the place, but in respect for the users on there I won't insult it. Also I saw your pic of the Demon Puffle and I think it's pretty good. You should keep making pics as you're good at it. --Speeddasher I honestly think that's a good idea seeing as a lot of users have done it. There's a whole lot of them so they deserve their own category. --Speeddasher Not sure. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Explorer ad Cadance are going to become a couple, its been planned. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 02:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cadence and DP Well, unfortunately, Explorer hopes to have his character join Cadence in holy matrimony. However, this is not set in stone, so you may be able to get it done. I would ask Explorer about Cadence as soon as you can. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: You're a great writer! ---- ::Note that Explorer wanted to do this months ago, many months ago, so it isn't new, and that Dancing Penguin's main love is dancing. Furthermore, a penguin can not divorce, it is canonical and reality law that penguins mate for life. ::To continue, I've always stood on the opposite bounds. I enjoy and use Original Characters and don't mind if they join in matrimony or dating, so long as the canonical chaarcter does not act in an OOC manner and that it doesn't disrupt the canonical world too drastically. If there's one thing I hate, it's an OOC character. Other than that, I'm fine with original character interactions. ::There's no need to make a blog, just message Explorer, everything doesn't ALWAYS need a blog. :::--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: That's awesome! Thanks dude! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cadence Actually, I just had a change of plans -- FRED will be the one to marry, and by suggestion of Happyface, he'll marry a "hot" nerd (creepy oxymoron), with Explorer being the wacky uncle. Thus, you can do whatevah you want with Cadence. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 01:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No. I wish Swiss to be different. (to be freakishly huge). I do not want him to be like everyone else. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 01:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The Simpsons Hi mectrixctic! I noticed you like the Simpsons and was wondering if you would like to join the http://simpsonsfanon.wikia.com? --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| Wanna say Hi?]] 22:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I am blocked My IP was used by Swiss Ninja, so I can't edit here. Citcxirtcem 18:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Citcxirtcem 20:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Before I roleplay foamy... What am i supposed to think about RE: Ahem Look up the Bugzy parody and compare the striked-out text with what the COC says. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Ahem You forget that the COC also has a "take this with a bit of common sense" clause at the top. Common sense dictates that young children shouldn't be exposed to that particular term, even if it appears in PG movies (BTW, the COC says MILD-PG). If you really want ads, clean out the wiki. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Consider this: How many parents do you think will approve of their children reading that term? And how many kids do you think could be potentially banned from this or that site for doing so? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure! --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 21:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE:Small Archive That is because I removed insults on it. Plus, it was my talk page during which I was banned. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 04:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Aether Amulet We could have both....--N⊘tAnEditor 06:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Your wiki... Since you parodied me, I give you '''no permission to further edit BlaboDeStablo '''anymore. --PabloDePablo 16:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: BlabloDeStablo Ok, but I do not like the picture. Please edit it. RE:Full Absence Yeah, go right ahead Hey Swiss thinks you found out his password. Go on CPW and look at shout box. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 04:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Offensive Mectrixctic, could you please stop saying "freaking" all the time? Seriously, some people (including me) might find that offensive. You could say "flipping" you know. --Screwball86 01:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Alternate Name Greetings, Mectrixctic. I just wanna talk about the Vampenguism article. Including "Vampenguin". Because the Vampenguism article is only for the "disease", we need to make an article for the "creature". It can be called Vampenguin and Vampenguins can be a redirect to "Vampenguin". If you reply back, we can chat about that. Also, I was thinking of an alternative name for Vampenguins besides... "Vampenguins". I think that an alternative name can be "Vampein". If you are confused, I'll explain. You see, if you see the word "Vampire", you actually KNOW that it's a word. Imagine that the "pire" part in Vampire comes from the word, "pirate". Because the first three letters and last letter in "pirate" and in "pire", so I thought about "Penguin". I took the first two letters at the beginning and the last two at the end, so that we wouldn't have to do "Penn". Whad'ya say? To me it sounds okay. Reply back with an answer for the article for Vampenguin & an alternate name, -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) If "Vampire" wasn't in the dictionary, you'd say the same. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) my costume your costume I'm gonna be a cat! What will YOU be? -Rocket_Slug DON'T MESS WITH MY ROCKET!! Vampein. If you're not going to use "Vampein", then what are you going to use? Vampenguin sounds boring & not creative. All you've done is took away the "pire" at the end of "vampire" and put "penguin" in it's replace. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Wreckhopper Absolutely not. I don't want any of my work on that site. However, I appreciate you asking, that was a very nice thing to do. Thank you. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 18:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I like it! Sure, Maddieworld X can be in that trio. She is one of the most evil X creatures.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 18:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Signature Dude, don't you know how to use your signature instead of copying and pasting it? Remember, with the four tildes? ~~~~. Even though TurtleShroom told you to just use your username, make one! One that is fine and appropriate. In other news... I can finally spell Mectrixtic without copying and pasting it! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) (See that? I used four tildes!) Hi Hi, I gave you sysop powers because you had the votes (and you're awesome). Now you're in the BOSS ([[Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate)... Congrats! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) WHAT??!/ I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING BUT I WAS SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU ABOUT TREACHOROUS TRIO You created Foamy? I just glanced across "before i roleply foamy" and I remember doing that a month ago...... now..... What should we do for the Murphie Tale of the realm or something? We haven't edited that in a while. I'm blank of ideas. You? Willy Story All right, let's get this out of the way. the answer is..... NO. And there's good reason for that too. Willy is not an evil character, nor will he ever be. You could just re-write the Murphie story (And why is it called Murphie?) Anyway, I had become a dream because the story started out because of anger, but I mellowed out after a while. And anyway, Darktan reformed after the pie war, so it's continuatly would be disrupted. And anyway, I don't think the story is all that great, (even though all you guys think so!) so just leave it as it is. PURE AWESOME! --Screwball86 21:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC)